Sueños o Realidad
by sweet whisper in the shadows
Summary: Una dia supuestamente feliz


**_Esta historia puede parecer un poco extraña, ya que la verdad no tengo una pareja definida para este fanfic. Esta recien se definiria en una continuacion, la cual dependeria de Uds. si quieren que la historia siga o no._**

**_Como ya saben sailor moon no me pertenece._**

**_y cualquier critica sera bien recibida._**

**_Espero que les gusten _**

**_Lean y por favor comenten_**

**_Besos  
><em>**

POV 3° persona

En una bella casona, había un gran tumulto y no dejaba lugar a dudas, que algo importante estaba ocurriendo, o, quizás estuviese por ocurrir. Era difícil saber de cuál de todos los sectores de aquella vieja casona provenían los ruidos… solo un lugar se encontraba en silencio, una habitación llena de flores, la luz del sol se colaba suavemente, discretamente por una de las ventanas. En aquel cuarto, podía verse a una mujer que se encontraba frente a un espejo, observaba su imagen mientras terminaba de acomodar su vestido, la imagen que devolvía el espejo mostraba a una bella mujer dueña de una figura única y de un agraciado rostro. Pero la imagen que devolvía el espejo, no mostraba felicidad, o tal vez la felicidad que debería verse en aquel día, un día que para cualquier otra persona sería el día más feliz de su vida. Tan abstraída estaba, que no escuchaba el constante golpeteo en su puerta.

Haciendo un gesto de negación, se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió. Aquella era la puerta que la dirigía hacia su nueva vida, sus pasos la llevaban por un pasillo que iba a dirigirla hacia…

… el altar, en el cual la esperaba aquel hombre con el cual iba a casarse. Cada paso que daba sentía que miles de pequeñas dagas rasgaban su corazón, cada paso que daba era más doloroso que el anterior. Algunas lagrimas empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos, a lo lejos podía oírse algunos susurros comentado la gran felicidad que debía sentir en estos momentos.

Pero tristemente esto no era así, no estaba feliz…

Ya no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que se sintió feliz, o tal vez prefería no recordarlo… había pasado tanto tiempo de la última vez que se sintió feliz, realmente feliz.

En otro lugar

Un hombre con aire apesadumbrado trataba de darle alguna lógica a sus movimientos, tal vez incluso trataba de acordarse de que tenía que respirar. Sabía que en algún momento ese día iba a llegar; solo lamentaba no haber tenido más tiempo, tal vez de haberlo tenido habría disfrutado más cada momento…

Con lentitud agónica abrió la puerta para entrar a su departamento, y con la misma lentitud dejo las llaves en una pequeña mesa que se encontraba cerca de la puerta, su cuerpo sin espíritu se desplomo en uno de los sillones, y rogo por un milagro, un milagro que le dijera que tal vez había un error en algún lado. Que el Tiempo tal vez se haya detenido, pero a la vez sabía que no era posible. Su mirada se perdió momentáneamente, en los alrededores de su departamento, de en momento a otro noto en la mesa del pequeño recibidor, una carta… la tomo entre sus manos y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas empezó a leerla

Hay tantas cosas que quisiera decirte. Y no encuentro las palabras para decirlas.

Sé que debería haberme despedido de ti en persona, pero no soy capaz de tenerte frente a mí sin caer en la tentación de querer estar contigo para siempre, que seamos solos tú y yo… por siempre tú y yo. Pero ya sabes cuál es el Destino que me espera, con él…Ni siquiera soy capaz de escribir tu nombre, y menos aún el de él, sin sentirme asqueada, cansada de todo esto.

Espero que puedas perdonarme por esta cobardía. Y también te pido que no trates de impedir lo que tiene que pasar. Él es un buen hombre, y que nunca me haría daño

Quiero que sepas que nunca te mentí, realmente te amo como nunca ame a nadie; como nunca voy amar a nadie.

Por favor perdóname, olvídate de mi, y que me conociste…y date otra oportunidad para amar.

S.T

Un grito desgarrador surgió de lo más profundo de su pecho. Los pensamientos se arremolinaban en su mente, las emociones estallaban dentro él… los recuerdos de ellos juntos invadían su memoria.

"No me pedidas que te olvide, ni que ame a otra mujer… siempre vas a ser la dueña de mi corazón"

De nuevo en la Casona

POV Serena

Ya he perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que me despierto llorando, rogando que todo sea un sueño… Pero la maldita realidad me golpea de nuevo; él ya no está y nunca va a volver. Quisiera ser capaz de olvidarme de cada momento que compartimos, y al mismo tiempo no quiero hacerlo. Nadie sabe de él…. es mi secreto más grande, mi más hermosa secreto. Soy incapaz de decir, que lo que haya hecho estuviera mal, o que haya sido incorrecto; y es que me corazón le pertenece, y no puedo evitar las lágrimas al saber que ya no estaremos juntos. Lamentablemente varios son testigo de esto… escucho la voz de Rei diciéndome que no llore, que ya sabe que estoy emocionada por la boda. Y yo solo pienso en lo equivocada que esta… en lo equivocados que están todos.

Solo ruego, que todo esto termine rápido.

Que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

Y que cuando la Muerte me alcance me deje descansar.

POV 3° persona

Ya más cerca del altar la ceremonia continuo, sin mayores sorpresas. A varios testigos incluso les pareció innecesario cuando el sacerdote dijo "si alguien conoce algún motivo para que no se casen, que hable ahora o calle para siempre". ¿Por que, qué motivo podía existir para que esta boda no se realice?.

Si ambos están profundamente enamorados uno del otro.

Al fin y al cabo por que otro motivo se casarían…

¿O tal vez, no es así?

_**Algo que me olvide de decirles es que si asi gustan, la pareja puede ser de otro manga/anime, serie de tv, pelicula, o lo que Uds. gusten**_

_**Gracias por leer. Y espero que este año que esta por terminar... termine sin malas noticias. Y el proximo nos reciba con una sonrisa y los brazos abiertos**_


End file.
